The Hogwarts Institute
by GlitteryAlchemist
Summary: Harry Potter meets the Mortal Instruments! Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis and Clary Fray are all featured as well as Voldemort, Draco Malfoy and his henchmen. What will they do when Draco captures Jace?
1. Meeting Magnus

Magnus leaned on the window. Another school year to suffer through, with Draco Malfoy trying to curse you at every opportunity. Luckily, if you are a child prodigy like Magnus is, you can handle that Malfoy scum. He sighed, just as four people stopped outside his compartment. Two were arguing, one blond and one dark, while a fiery haired girl stood back wearily as if she got this all the time. Magnus caught her eye and grinned; she gave him a knowing smile as a dark haired boy hiding under his hair knocked tentatively at the door. Magnus went and opened the door, gesturing for them to all come in with a flamboyant wave and a huge sparkly grin. The dark haired girl flung herself into the seat next to Magnus with an equally huge grin and introduced herself as Isabelle "-but everyone calls me Izzy", Blondie was called Jace, the flame-haired girl was Clary "well actually Clarissa but no one calls me that – except my mum when she's angry with me…" she trailed off with a grin. Magnus looked around and noticed that the boy hiding under his raven-black hair had gone to sit in the far corner and was staring out the window (or at least Magnus presumed so because he was facing in that general direction although Magnus couldn't see his eyes. "SO…" Magnus started, "what's your name?"

Izzy giggled as the boy did not reply, merely stared out the window.

Magnus looked confused, so Izzy, still half laughing with Jace and Clary said very loudly "ALEC."

"What? Oh, I-I'm s-sorry." He looked up, startled and flushed, at Izzy and then his gaze travelled to Magnus. His jaw dropped as their eyes locked, staring into a pair of glittery, eye-liner covered extremely cat-like eyes. Magnus had never seen eyes that blue and was instantly transfixed, falling into whirlpools of blue, not icy but warm. Magnus blinked, decided to do a little test (although he kind of already knew the answer) and broke into a highly flirtatious grin and said matter-of-factly "Did you know it's rude to stare?" dropping a glittery wink at the boy who abruptly turned an interesting shade of reddish-pink and looked at his shoes. Which lacked style. And glitter. Izzy had buried her face in Magnus' shoulder and was laughing hysterically while Jace was on the floor banging it with his fists and Clary was the most restrained: she was shaking in her seat with a grin she was trying to hide on her face and silent tears of laughter seeping from beneath her closed lids. Alec glance at the others and immediately started pulling his knees up to his chin, looking as if he wanted to disappear but when the others started laughing even harder he stopped ant put his feel back down and hid under his hair again.

Magnus leaned over with a sympathetic but evil grin on his face and lightly brushed his dark hair behind his ear revealing pale skin and a flush creeping up his neck and cheeks. Alec's eyes darted everywhere but Magnus' and Clary took pity on him, saying they needed to change into their robes. "Alright," Jace declared wickedly, "Boys in here." Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes who said "Don't worry, you can change with the girls if you like." Alec looked at his hands – which he was twisting in his lap – and mumbled something like "I'll stay here."


	2. Alec's POV

Alec's POV

When I knocked on the door, I saw a boy wearing lots of glitter staring at me and immediately blushed, ducking my head. I could feel his gaze on my head as he opened the door and quickly hurried in, anxious not to be left behind. I sat in the window seat and hid behind my hair, occasionally glancing out to see them introducing themselves. The glittery boy was Magnus. _Magnus. What an incredible, exotic, name to suit such a…_ No Alexander Lightwood don't you go there. He is obviously not interested in you and only Izzy knows the secret anyway. I stared out the window, lost in my thoughts when a voice snapped me out of my dream.

"ALEC." Izzy was saying.

I looked up hurriedly, a blush creeping up my face. "What? Oh, I-I'm s-sorry." I stammered, inwardly cursing. I sounded so stupid. Then I saw Magnus. His eyes were very curious- green and golden, sparkly with cat-like pupils. I felt my jaw drop and I stared relentlessly into his eyes, delving deep until he grinned uncannily like a cat and said matter-of-factly, "Did you know it's rude to stare?" and dropped a highly flirtatious wink making me blush deeply and yet again hate my pale skin on which flushes showed up so easily. An uproar of muffled laughter ensued and I hid behind my hair trying not to hyperventilate. I glanced back, took one look at Jace rolling on the floor and drew my knees up to my chin before remembering that it would make them laugh even harder. I dropped them and stared moodily out the window instead, hiding. I felt a hand lightly brush my cheek, trailing sparks and my curtain of hair was tucked behind my ear leaving my line of view directly into Magnus', although I tried to look anywhere but him. Clary must have suddenly felt sorry for me, for she suggested we get changed into our robes. Jace, determined to make the situation even worse for me, said the boys should change here. I hate changing in front of anyone but my siblings so I groaned inwardly which must have shown on my face, because Magnus told me I could change with the girls if I wanted to so I said "I'll stay here."

Magnus whistled while we changed, and Jace joined in too. I wouldn't so it ended up with me being held high in the air, shrieking until I promised to whistle. "Put me down," I laughed breathlessly, so Jace did which meant I was being held upside down by my knees by Magnus, which wasn't altogether unpleasant. I looked at Magnus with puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

Magnus laughed and said "I couldn't say no to that adorable face." He tweaked my nose leaving me hanging by my ankle and dumped me unceremoniously onto the floor. Around that time Izzy and Clary came in, laughing at me but I just sat there stunned: _Magnus called me adorable! And he tweaked my nose! But he probably does that to everyone. But he called me ador-_ A drawling voice cut through my thoughts. "Do you need a hand?" Magnus asked me. I sat there, unable to talk for a few seconds and finally grabbed his hand and pulled myself up. I didn't want to pull away but I did anyway-well, tried to because he had my hand in a death grip and was grinning at me. "Wha-at…?" I started, blushing furiously as everyone else in the carriage seemed to disappear. I took a step forward and felt my heart flutter when he didn't step back. A sarcastic voice brought me back to reality "Wrap it up, lovebirds." I ripped my hand away from his and stumbled backwards, my crush on Jace dissolved and replaced by vague annoyance. I was in love with Magnus.


	3. Houses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"If I'm not in Raziel, I think I'll die," Jace declared dramatically.  
"What, with your black heart? You're better off in Azazael. I, however am hoping to get into Raziel and if not that then Gabriel," Izzy responded.  
"Guys, guys, stop fighting. None of these houses are great, but at least Ithuriel has a great sense of fashion, not unlike myself," Magnus said, which produced a smile from Clary and Izzy and a snort from Jace. Alec shifted slightly in his seat, but said nothing.  
"Is he asleep?" Clary whispered, prodding him gently. An identical evil grin spread across Jace and Isabelle's faces, whereas Magnus just looked thoughtful.  
"You take the right side, I'll take the left," ordered Izzy, and they reached over only to be cut off by Magnus, who said "No. Let him sleep. I have a better idea."

Little did they know that Alec was not asleep, merely zoning out, thinking about Magnus and his captivating eyes. His own eyes were shut, but on the inside of his eyelids he could see those cat-like eyes staring into his, nothing else in the compartment. A voice, an exotic, familiar voice floated into his dream, sounding very close to him… he recognized that voice! Alec shifted to face the sound and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Magnus' face inches from his, with a gentle smile. He let out a shriek that turned into a sigh, though fortunately nobody heard it but Magnus.  
"What house do you want to be in?" Magnus asked softly, delighted when the boy turned a delicate pink which became steadily darker as Magnus stared at him.  
"I- um…" Alec had recently lost the ability to form a connected sentence, so he could only stutter and blush, his mouth gaping open.  
"_I _don't know," Alec managed to say, sounding far more forceful and hostile than he meant to. Magnus looked surprised, then leaned back with a hurt look in his eyes. Alec immediately shrank into his seat, flushing an unhappy red.

Alec sat in his dorm on his bed. What was he thinking? Why did he have to sound so hostile all the time? He lay back, the most frustrated he could ever remember being when a certain drawl broke through his thoughts.  
"Hey Alec. You've got a visitor." Jace said, flopping down on his bed and picking up one of the manga comics Clary had gotten him into.  
Alec immediately sat up, startled and dishevelled and started "Who is-" and stopped when a familiar rainbow-clad leg came into view.  
"Well, well, well. I see you've unpacked your… pyjamas? It's good we're in the same house – I can give you some greatly needed fashion advice. I rather hoped I'd be in Ithuriel though. Hm."  
Alec blushed. "They-they aren't my pyjamas."  
"Oh, how silly of me," Magnus laughed, "hate to break it to you, but you don't need your own cleaning equipment. The house elves will do it for you. Maybe we can donate those rags of yours to the house elves on the way down to dinner."  
The only word that Alec cared about was _we_, but he whispered "No, they're my clothes," and flushed even darker.  
"Oh my lord," Magnus screamed, "those are an abomination, a crime against nature! Hun, we are going shopping RIGHT NOW."  
"I can't. I have to unpack."  
Magnus still had a mask of horror on his face but he shook his head and said "Fine. Fine. But we are definitely going tomorrow. First thing and I will drag you out of bed. It's Saturday, no complaining."  
Alec gulped. It didn't really seem like he had a choice in this matter. "Okay."  
"Great!" Magnus smirked; "It's a date!" he winked and strutted out of the room.

Alec leaned back against his pillows, a wide grin cracking his face in two. "I actually got a date with Magnus Bane!" He said loudly to himself.  
"You know," said Jace, "I am still here." Jace was absent-mindedly flicking through the books and had a _bet-you-didn't-want-me-to-here-that_ look on his face.  
Alec, mortified, just got up and stood in the middle of the room, entirely unsure of what to do.

"So…" said Izzy, "Spill! I wanna know how you got Magnus Bane, _Magnus Bane_, to ask you out on a date."  
"It's not a date," Alec sighed.  
"Mmh hm. Then why did he come strutting into the common room right out of your room and announce that he had a date tomorrow with a hottie with blue eyes?"  
"WHAT?" Alec shouted, and then disappeared under his pillow.  
"So when is it?" asked Izzy.  
"I'm not going," Alec mumbled into his pillow.  
It was Izzy's turn to shriek.  
"If you turn down your first date I will personally take pleasure in killing you. With a variety of weapons," Izzy whispered, "and I'm pretty sure Jace will help too." She added thoughtfully.  
At that Alec turned over, defeated.

**I hope you liked it! I'm new to this world, so please don't be too harsh with reviews! Just remember- Constructive criticism doesn't mean hate mail. Anyway, please review, good or bad and follows and faves are great too! **


	4. Gone shopping

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own the Mortal Instruments series**.Isabelle Lightwood jumped up, dragging her brother with her.

"Come on!" she shrieked, "we're going to be late!"

"We've been 'late' for the past forty minutes," Alec muttered, scowling.

"Shut up," Izzy said, "and keep walking." There was a distinct threat to her voice that even Alec picked up on. Izzy was in such a hurry that she crashed into a boy with white-blonde hair. She stepped back, steadying herself, and the boy grabbed hold of her. Izzy looked disgusted and tried to push the boy away, but he wouldn't move.

"Get away from me!" Izzy shouted.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said, only to be roughly shoved aside by Alec.

"She told you," Alec growled, "to get away from her."

Draco laughed, but looked nervous as Alec approached.

"Dont come near my sister again, _Malfoy_." Alec hissed.

Malfoy snarled, and swung a weak but vicious punch but Alec was no longer there. Alec was behind him, digging an elbow into his ribs and sweeping his legs out from underneath him, making him fall on his already injured side.

"Got it?" Alec finished triumphantly, standing over a groaning and hurt Malfoy lying on the floor. Alec turned to see Magnus watching him with a twisted half smile, standing next to Izzy.

"Ready to go shopping?" Magnus muttered to Alec.

"I can't believe you guys are making me do this!" Alec cried, "I thought you we're my friends!"

Isabelle and Magnus narrowed their eyes and Alec hastily added to his sentence.

"Not," Alec said, "that you aren't, it's just...- I should probably stop talking now."

"Just get in the damn room," Izzy sighed, shoving him carelessly into a changing room.

Alec sifted through the clothes with a disgusted look on his face. There seems to be a bit of a theme here, he thought. Anything that wasn't encrusted with glitter had either leopard print or zebra stripes on it. Alec groaned inwardly.

Finally he found a pair of not too tight brown leather combat trousers and a tie dye blue t-shirt which was probably the best he could hope for.

"Are you done, darling?" Magnus' voice drifted into the stall as he was pulling the trousers on and taking his black top off.

Hang on a minute... was the voice getting - closer? Alec paused, listening, and moments later the curtain was ripped back by a certain glittery someone. Magnus lounged against the wall, raking him up and down with his eyes. Alec thought he might be imagining it, but Magnus seemed as if he was about to purr.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked Magnus.

"Waiting to see what that shirt looks like on you," Magnus replied easily, "but there's no rush. Leave it off if you'd like to." Magnus ended with a smirk, and watched Alec out of eyes with the slitted pupils of a cat. WAIT, THE SLITTED PUPILS OF A _CAT? _Alec must be imagining things. But no- there it was again.

Magnus' voice cut through his mental monologue: "See something you like?" he smirked, sauntering towards Alec. Alec blushed redder and redder as Magnus approached, and finally with a great strength of will remembered what he was supposed to be doing and hastily yanked the tie dye shirt over his head.

Magnus cocked his head to the side, paused for a bit, until a wide grin split his face. "I LOVE IT!" he shrieked. "Izzy, come, it looks amazing!"

Alec blushed and tried to hide behind the curtain but Magnus grabbed him by the waist and hauled him out. Which Alec definitely didn't mind. Magnus took his hand and skipped out of the room, dragging Alec along behind him.

"OMG ALEC!" Izzy screamed, "I never thought I'd see you wearing colour! You actually look hot! Okay, let's just pretend Magnus said that, then it wouldn't seem totally weird." Izzy beamed at Alec, and then bundled him back to the changing rooms and told him to 'get changed, because we need to buy this outfit'.

Alec chuckled at his sister, and stopped when he heard voices.

"Have you told him yet?" he heard Izzy ask.

"No, he's still completely closeted. If I told him, he'd probably freak out and tell me he wasn't gay. Anyway, I'm nor even sure if he's into me, becau-"

"He is."

"But-"

"He told me. He was practically drooling over you. He is totally into you, don't worry. Ask him out today."

"He'd say no."

_No I wouldn't, _thought Alec desperately.

"FINE. How about... We'll all go to a coffee shop, then I'll go to the shops for things you guys won't wanna come with for, leaving you two alone so you can make your move."

"...Alright."

"So guys, I think I'll take this opportunity to buy some feminine things, if you know what I mean," she winked at Alec. "Want to come?"

Magnus and Alec shuddered simultaneously and Alec nervously shook his head while Magnus said rather loudly "No thanks," which caused everyone in the coffee shop to look round at him and he flashed them all a dazzling grin.

"So..." Magnus said, tapping his carefully manicured fingernails against his mug, "asides from spending time with the fabulous yours truly, did you have a good time?"

"Umm... yeah." Alec said quietly, smiling. What? It was true. Magnus clapped his hands together.

"Good, so was it me, me, or-"

"Do you want to go out with me?" Alec interrupted.

Magnus blinked. "What? I mean- why do you want to go out with me?"

Alec looked down at the table, blushing. "I really like you, and I have for ages," he whispered. Magnus didn't reply, and Alec stayed staring at the table. Suddenly a warm, slender finger lifted up his chin and he stared into a pair of gold green cats eyes, and he saw for a second that Magnus looked incredibly pleased with himself, almost like he was about to purr. Magnus leaned forward and brushed his lips against Alec's, sending jolts of electricity through him.

Far too soon, Magnus broke away, and said "Yes."

**Hooray for me, this is my longest chapter yet! Okay, its not that long, but meh. Au revoir, peoples!**


End file.
